Treasure Hunting
by Asena
Summary: Set after series 2 end. A year has passed since Jack disappeared, and Gwen and Ianto are starting to cope. When a strange case pops up though, combined with several other strange happenings and memories, things start to go very strange. J/I, I/OC, G/R.


**a/n: Made this under a prompt, and a random fandom. Thanks Seventh Sanctum. XD**

**This is set, like stated in the prompt, a year after the events of the second series' last episode. Everything that has happened isn't clear yet, but Gwen has a two-month old son named Thomas, and Ianto has gasp a girlfriend. Jack disappeared soon after the spoiler!whyareyoureadingtorchwoodfanfictionifyouneedtoknows deaths of Owen and Tosh, along with Captain John - and Gwen and Ianto have not seen hide nor hair of him since. Now they are trying to rebuild their lives, and deal with the few cases that pop up every now and again, now that Torchwood Four has obviously begun to disperse.**

**Really want to continue this, so please R&R, leave your opinions!**

**PROMPT USED: **The story starts during an autopsy. The story takes place a year into the future. During the story, someone is mistaken for someone infamous. The story must have a treasure-hunter in it. During the story, a character finds a pleasant surprise.

--

For some reason, Gwen got a sudden feeling of... Jack.

She blinked, startled back into reality. Why was this coming on? It wasn't like her.

"Gwen?"

She hesitated, then looked up to see the deadpan expression Ianto seemed to wear a lot lately. Yes, it had happened before. Last week... it must have been a Tuesday... what a funny thing to remember.

"Have you been listening to a single thing I've been saying?"

"Ianto, Ianto. What day is it today?" Ianto looked at her strangely, but Gwen was not to be stopped, and he looked down at his watch in confusion.  
"It's... the fourth of May."

"No, the day. The day of the week."

"Oh. Tuesday, isn't it?"

Gwen frowned, then as Ianto's expression turned to concern, tried to smile consolingly. To shake her own strange, confused thoughts. "Never mind. Let's get on with this." He didn't look like he was convinced, but after a moment of staring at her smiling, stubborn face and averted eyes, he sighed quietly and tried to direct his attention as well - back to the matter at hand.

"So... run me by the details again," Gwen said, and Ianto picked up the notes board. They never used to be this hopeless at autopsies, but it seemed as though neither of them had the will to go on with it anymore. Not since... well, not for a while. It wasn't like Gwen didn't _try_, but... it seemed as though her mind was always distracted. Months of practise did that to, practising to try and get back to normal life again. The life she had had before Torchwood.

"Name, Steven Tomlinson. Gender male... age thirty-two. A treasure hunter. Killed seemingly 2nd May, although no signs of injury seem to be visible."

"And by visible you mean visible by any means necessary."

"Yep. I've already done all I can. There doesn't seem to be anything at all."

"Well, that's not too extraordinary, is it? We've dealt with stuff like this before."

"I don't think fairies are involved this time, though. Seriously, a treasure-hunter?"

"He could have found some underground alien world or something," Gwen retorted wearily. Ianto paused.

"Gwen..."

"Look, Ianto -"

Then her phone rang, breaking the silence even their voices hadn't managed to disturb, and Gwen answered it all too quickly, whilst Ianto looked away, eyes settling back to the still form of Steven Tomlinson. It was a complete mystery - he seemed to be in perfect shape, apart from the fact that he was dead, of course. They had found his body in an excavation site - apparently he was quite the enthusiast. When Ianto had run him through the system, it seemed he had gotten in with a few close calls with the police about his eccentric behaviour. It was something worth looking into, but of course Ianto had already done _that_, and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Still, it seemed a little strange, this treasure-hunting hobby of his... perhaps they could visit some of the sites he frequented, gather some clues. He remembered years ago, a near-identical situation, when they had found that alien, the one Tosh -

Ianto looked down at his knees. His trousers needed another wash.

"Ianto?" He looked up at once, to see Gwen staring at him with almost puppy-dog eyes. He prepared for the worst. "Rhys thinks there's something wrong with the baby... I'm sorry." Which basically meant, 'can I dump this autopsy on you for the time being?', but Ianto nodded with a slight smile. "You're the best. I'll try and come back later, it'll probably turn out like last week and there's nothing wrong, the hospital must be having the time of their lives with us..."

Gwen's voice trailed away, as she left the room hurriedly and Ianto's thoughts drifted away. Couldn't blame her, really... why would she want to stay here working on a dead-end case? But still, Ianto had the deep suspicion it was alien-involved, and was all the more fuelled by the fact that there didn't seem to be any traces of such a thing. If only it were a simple Weevil attack, something they could _deal_ with, act like they didn't mind carrying on...

Jack wouldn't have wanted it to be a Weevil attack. He didn't like mysteries, but he sure liked solving them. He'd eat this case up.

Ianto grimaced. This was not the time to be thinking of Jack. Why was he thinking of him? He needed a walk.

Three minutes later, he had locked up and was walking down the riverside into town, intending on getting himself a bit of fresh air, maybe a sandwich or something. Anything to keep his mind focused on the case. He was sure he'd remember something vital, if he only thought about it carefully for a while. Rather than staring at Steven's body.

The street was crowded today, and it took him a few moments to remember that it was just after noon, and all Cardiff's good workers would be out getting lunch. Why was his brain working so slowly today? Maybe he wouldn't be able to solve it after a night's rest, or something...

Suddenly, he saw something. He saw a lot of thing, but this thing was a little different from the other things. It was Jack.

Ianto stopped, frozen, staring with his mouth slightly agape. It took the man to turn around and knock into him to get Ianto's attention in gear - and his heart skipped a beat - until he realised that it wasn't Jack at all. He didn't even look anything like him. But he had been... he had recognised the same strong jaw, the same slender nose, the same... he'd even caught a whiff of the familiar Jack pheromones, even though he hadn't seen him for nearly a year. It pained him how fresh the memories were.

"S-sorry... thought... Jack. Sorry. I thought you were Jack. I mean, I thought you were somebody I used to know. Sorry," he added again pathetically, before turning miserably to walk away. Until he heard his name.

He spun around. The man was staring at him, just in the way Ianto had been staring. "I thought you were somebody I knew," Ianto repeated slowly, then frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry to bother you." Then the man's face cleared, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I thought the same thing. I shall will be leaving aren't I..." And with that, the man bowed his head slightly in apology and walked away. Ianto did the same in the opposite direction, still feeling miserable. After he realised what appalling grammar the man had used, he realised another thing - he hadn't told him his name.

He spun around for a second time, but there was nobody there now. A slightly emptier street. The man was gone.

--

**a/n: all may be revealed...**


End file.
